Summer's Rotten
by Echo Myers
Summary: Draco and Hermione stuck together for a whole summer...


Summer's Rotten  
  
By: Zoe Tellerman  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. So don't even bother trying to sue me. I'd be lying if I said this was my first Harry Potter fic. I've written many... no where near as many Inuyasha, but now I'm getting off subject. Anyway, the following story so far is a Draco Hermione fic. No, there are not any added characters. Natural Witch was written to possibly remove the weird twisted ideas of a friend and add a few of mine. Anywayz, I'm off subject again, so sue me... wait... no, scratch that. Okay, before I get myself in more trouble... STORY!!!  
  
Normal Point Of View  
  
Ron was sitting in his room with Harry planning their summer. Since Hermione was going with her parents to Paris all their plans had been ruined. Suddenly, while the spoke of all the quidditch training they could do, Mrs. Weasley popped her head in and announced that they were being sent to a camp for boys.  
  
"Don't worry," She said in a cheery, bubbly voice. "You'll fit in fine there. It's for us magic type. They will teach you how to properly use your magic for outdoor purposes and such. I've already made the plans and everything if set. You leave in two days I will hear no argument. Fred and George will be going with you. Percy is going to be working at the Ministry. Ginny though will be going with your father and I on a trip to Paris... I always wanted to go there. We might even see Hermione there... That would be good for Ginny. Well, you best start packing. I want you ready by 5:00 am tomorrow. It will take about a day to get there." And with that last agonizing sentence she was out the door as quickly as she had come in.  
  
Harry and Ron sat with their mouths agape for many minutes trying to grasp every word she had feed them. Ron began to mumble like a robot, "Pack... clothes... ready... 5am..." He seemed to snap out of his trance when he realized what had been a bit of an earlier statement... "PARIS!! Our chance to see 'Mione and she's gonna ruin it!!"  
  
Harry was in his own trance, his eyes glazed over, not mumbling, but staring with a little bit of drool coming from the corner of his mouth. Ron saw this and slapped him upside his head. "Honestly Harry, your embarrassing!"  
  
Harry shook his head a bit and looked at Ron confusedly for a moment before saying, "What was all that about?"  
  
Ron shook his head. He was as lost as Harry was on the subject. He kinda wished Harry had known so at least one of them did. It seemed like everything was changing around him, but himself. His sister had grown to be very open with Harry, Fred and George were not always sarcastic around him anymore, Percy had his own place, his parents had started to frequently send him off, Hermione was even more interested in her looks. His summer just seemed to get worse with every passing minute. At least Harry was there to share the difference with him.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione's Point of View  
  
Finally, a trip to Paris! Mom and Dad still haven't sent my ticket yet, but I know they will. They said in their last letter that it would be coming today. I'll have to check the mail after I'm dressed. No need to go out in my night outfit.  
  
I ran into my room and observed myself in the full-length mirror my mother bought me. I didn't have any make up on and I looked horrible. My hair was almost as frizzy as it was before! My face... so plain... I looked... like a brain!!! After I went through all that trouble this summer to get that guy next door. One night of tears and I'm back to the old me! I ran into my walk in closet and searched for a suitable outfit for a hot summer's day. Here's a nice one. My red spaghetti-strap, sundress, that should do. I haven't even worn it.  
  
I quickly peeled my pj's from my body slipped on the dress. I examined myself in the mirror and was pleased to see that it no longer would cover my knees. I am starting to fill out. Now to fix my hair... I dashed into the bathroom grabbed my mothers styling comb. I charmed it a couple of weeks ago so it will do anything I tell it to. Well... I'm in a hurry... "Straighten" Now while it's doing that I can add some makeup. Black eyeliner, red lipstick, cherry gloss, rose blush, pink eye shadow... That should be good. Okay, now I can check the mail. O' I forgot shoes... umm... my pink... red flip- flops.  
  
I ran to the front door about to go get the mail when I heard a loud crash. Ron's owl had run into the window again. I walked over to the window and let the poor thing in. There was a note attached to its foot. I read the note...  
  
'Mione,  
It's Ron. My mum is sendin' Harry an' me to a camp fer boys! Along with Fred and George of course Ginny, Dad, and her are going to Paris! Lucky me huh? My chance to see you this summer and mum decides to send me away. Well, Harry and I have to pack. Luv Ron PS. Harry says hi and see you at school.  
  
It wasn't right to laugh, but I did. I flipped the paper and wrote back:  
  
Ron,  
It's Hermione; I'm doing pretty good. Sorry that your mom is leaving you home. I love you too. Tell Harry I said hi. I miss you guys and I'll see you when we get supplies.  
  
Luv 'Mione  
  
~*~  
  
Draco's Point of View  
  
When I approached her house I knew she hadn't checked the mail yet. This made things complicated... Now I have to tell her myself. They should have sent the stupid little mudblood an owl!!! I took the mail from the box figuring I wouldn't have to say much when I saw the front door swing open and Hermione come running out. Her chest bounced with every step and I noticed she didn't have on a bra because of the slight bumps in the dress where her nipples wh-ahhh!!! Why the hell am I saying that!!! Hermione tough stopped dead in her tracks when she caught sight of me.  
  
Her mouth opened and closed in an irritated manner. God how I longed to cover her lips with my own. Dammit! I'd better stop thinking that or I'll begin to show my affection in noticeable areas. I spoke to ease my hormones. "I see you never read your notes."  
  
She gave me a questioning look. "What notes?" I smiled and held out one from Hogwarts. She read it aloud,  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
I'm sorry to inform you that your parents will not be allowing you to go to France. They have contacted me and we have made arrangements for the Malfoys to take you in for the summer seeing how Ron and Harry will be at an all boys Camp. Signed, Albus Dumbledor  
  
After she had read the signature she grew angry and ripped the letter into tinny pieces and threw them in the air. I felt a smile wash over my face and I couldn't seem to get rid of it. To help keep my tongue in place I gave her the note from her parents. Again she read aloud.  
  
Hermione,  
I'm sorry we aren't sending you up. We talked to your Headmaster and he said that he could have you stay with a classmate. I met a very nice woman up here and she wants to get to know us better. She said it'd be better if we left you home. Apparently that's what she did to her son. Well, enclosed in my credit card and some extra cash for you to fool around with. See you when we return. Love, Mom & Dad  
  
"What is her problem!!!" She yelled. "I don't want to stay with you and your parents! Why can't stay home alone!!!"  
  
My smirk never wavered. "Well, the truth is... your only staying with me. My father is in jail and... a mom's in Paris."  
  
Her eyes shot up and she glared daggers at me. "PARIS!!! IT'S YOUR MOM THAT THEY'RE STAYING WITH!!!" Tears of anger began streaming down her face. I felt compelled to take her in my arms and I picked her up taking her in the house.  
  
As I approached the door I heard a guys voice from the house next door. "What the hell are you doing with Hermione you bastard!?"  
  
I turned and set her down on the swing. Standing in front of her I looked the boy in the eyes. "What do you want and what makes you think you can talk to me like that?"  
  
The guy glared at me. "She's my girlfriend asshole. Keep you filthy hands off of her."  
  
I was taller than him by about 4 inches and I stepped closer to him looking down. "What are you going to do about it? Afraid she might know what it's like to be with a real man?" I glared back at the boy and then turned away from him, "Leave, you're not worth my time." I walked over to Hermione who was no longer crying and picked her up again, pushed past the guy and walked into the house.  
  
Once inside I kicked the door closed and set her down on the living room couch. She looked up at me and I could no longer hold back. I took her lips without even thinking. When I pulled back I actually apologized for my actions and plopped on the lazy boy.  
  
To my surprise Hermione got off the couch and stood behind the chair, her arms around my neck, her hands playing with the buttons on my silk shirt. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"I said I was sorry..."  
  
"No, to Corey... I thought you hated me."  
  
"Well... I do!"  
  
"Then why did you apologize?"  
  
"Why are you taking off my shirt?"  
  
"My parents couldn't have agreed to this. They'd never let me stay with a boy."  
  
"Well, I'm not a boy by any means... What would they say to a man?"  
  
She smiled wickedly. "When I find one I'll ask."  
  
I got up and picked her up by her butt. "Take that back!!!"  
  
She wrapped her legs around my waist and smiled. "So you gonna show me that man?"  
  
My eyes widened in surprise. I hadn't expected her to be so dirty, and indirectly! I felt my pants tightening and I squeezed her butt. "Where's your room"  
  
"What do we need a room for?" It's perfectly clean right here... on the floor on the couch... on the chair... the coffee table..."  
  
I put her down on the floor and took off me shirt. She smiled up at me from her place on the floor and her fingers began to trace my tight six- pack.  
  
A/N: Sorry People I can't get carried away with the fanfic writing, but this one was found a few hours ago in my school note book. Great huh? Of course not I'm doing it again huh. Damn all my ideas and me. I'm a bad person I know... O' hey if you get the chance got to adultfanfiction.net. I have an original story posted there and would like to know what you think of it. Well now I want a different kind of review to ask for. I want to know what your opinion on this whole ordeal is, do you think I should... a) Quit writing new fics until I have all these ones done. b) Hey it's your life finish them if you want. c) Finish the one I name (give name of fav fic by me) or d) I just read you this one time and I have no idea what the hell your talking about. For more info you can contact me at kellyvalintine@hotmail.com for more info about me check out my author bio. Thanx for you support bye. O' it would be nice if you reviewed this story as well... I kinda spaced even writing the damn thing for a minute there. Over my head! Say it with me *NERUM *! You see how bad I am!! I've reduced to makin' fun of myself! O' on aff.net I'm not really sure if you type in Zoe Tellerman or Kelly Valintine... If you go there you'll find out cuz one doesn't have any fics on it on a count of I forgot the password... Yeah I know... over my head. I just have to many passwords. I think I have a different one for everything I sign on. My friends think I'm dumb because even I can't remember them! If you ask me it's kinda smart though... If I don't know 'em there's a good chance you'll never find out either. Not to mention, some I'll never find out on a count of I don't have that e-mail addy anymore, but believe me, I have more than one still accessible account to this day!! I'm horrible I know. What the hell you reading all this shit for anyway? Review me! 


End file.
